Le Pacte rompu d'Artémis
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Réécriture de ma première histoire. Manon Samuel pensait être une fille normale mais elle va bientôt découvrir qu'en fait elle est spéciale!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Je mets mon prof au tapis**

« De plus loin que je m'en souviens, j'ai toujours été différente. En effet, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père mais qu'elle ne pouvait me garder.

Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Manon Samuel, j'ai 13 ans et je vis à Nancy en France. Mon père Marc est barman, je vis avec lui et avec ma grand-mère, Christiane. J'ai toujours eu des difficultés que ce soit à l'école mais aussi pour me faire des amis. La plupart du temps, je suis à la bibliothèque. J'adore lire et même aider la bibliothécaire dans son travail.

L'orthophoniste que je vois, m'encourage à lire beaucoup bien que ma dyslexie et mon hyperactivité m'empêche de rester concentrer trop longtemps. Je suis en école spécialisée pour jeunes ayant des troubles divers. A l'institut Louis La Villardière, il y a tous types d'individus, les geeks, les sportifs et les inconnus. Moi, je fais partie des inconnus. »

La sonnerie d'entrée des cours retentit et Manon alla dans sa salle. Cette jeune fille brune aux yeux verts se dirigea vers son siège à côté d'un garçon plutôt grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Ce jeune homme est Antoine Leroy, son meilleur ami. Devant elle, une jeune fille se plaça, elle est très élancée et ses cheveux roux lui a valu toutes les moqueries de la part de ses camarades dont le surnom infame de Poil de Carotte. Mélanie Duvent est une amie de Manon depuis la maternelle. Elles ont fait les pires bêtises à elles, deux. A côté de Mélanie, ce trouva Marine Soldat, une jeune fille très brillante qui fait partie du groupe des geeks. Elle est brune aux yeux bleus et connaît Manon depuis la primaire. A eux quatre, ils forment un groupe de choc. Et puis voilà, la terreur de l'institut, Daniel Donovan, le capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'institut.

Le cours de maths commença dès l'arrivée du professeur. Avec M. Johnson, le cours de maths est plus amusant. Après le cours de maths, nous allons tous en histoire. Avec M. Delabaie, l'histoire est une vraie galère. Si on ne sait pas répondre à ses questions, on est collé. Et moi, je suis son bouc émissaire ! Enfin, après le cours d'histoire, nous avons le cours de latin/grec avec Mme Malsain. Ce cours, j'ai été obligée de le prendre pour faire remonter ma moyenne. Et ce cours est une vraie bouffée d'air frais dans mes journées, les cours sont très vivants malgré le fait que Mme Malsain soit aveugle.

Depuis quelques semaines, avec Mme Malsain, nous préparons une sortie pédagogique. Nous allons visiter le site archéologique de Grand dont son amphithéâtre. Aujourd'hui, nous partons pour Grand. Dans le bus, je me place à côté d'Antoine. Mélanie et Marine se placent derrière nous.

Cependant notre voyage s'assombrit quand Daniel et sa bande commencèrent à s'en prendre à Antoine.

« - Eh ! Leroy, ta tronche sera bien mieux avec mon déjeuner dessus ! » déclara Daniel pendant que sa bande rigola.

Antoine ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un poil tentant de les ignorer. Ce qu'il faut savoir avec Antoine, c'est qu'il est malade. Il a une maladie qui atrophie les muscles de ses jambes et dont il est obligé de se déplacer en béquille.

Daniel ne s'arrêta pas à cette remarque. Il recommença de plus belle.

« - Tu ne dis rien l'handicapé ? Tu es aussi sourd ? «

Antoine ne bougea toujours pas.

« - Eh ! Leroy, tu sais que tous les soirs, je baise ta mère et je la paie pour me faire des pipes. »

Pendant que sa bande ricana avec lui, Antoine essaya de se lever mais je le retiens et répliqua à sa place.

« - Daniel, tu vas fermer ta gueule de petit merdeux !

Ouh ! Samuel, t'es devenue la petite amie de l'handicapé !

Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas brosser les dents ? Tu pues de la gueule ! répliquai-je.

Tu vas voir Samuel, tu ne feras pas la maline longtemps ! »

Daniel et sa bande se turent et la fin du trajet se fit sans autre remarque. Antoine me dit :

« - Merci d'avoir pris ma défense mais je pouvais régler cela moi-même. »

Je ne pus lui répondre, nous venions d'arrivée à Grand. Les deux professeurs qui nous accompagnaient nous firent descendre du bus et on se dirigeait vers l'amphithéâtre. Un guide nous présenta les lieux et nous expliqua ce qu'il s'y déroulait au temps des romains. Au programme après les visites à Grand, pour les cours d'histoires, nous devons aller visiter Domrémy-la-Pucelle, la ville natale de Jeanne d'Arc.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous avons eu quartier libre, Marine, Mélanie, Antoine et moi-même, nous nous sommes installés sur les gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Daniel s'amusait avec sa bande jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait eu marre et qu'il décida de s'en prendre à Antoine. Avant même qu'Antoine ait eu fait un mouvement, Daniel avait ses béquilles et le tapa avec. Je commençais à en avoir marre de Daniel, avec les filles ont lui demanda d'arrêter mais cela le faisait rigoler. J'étais tellement furax que je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passée ensuite. Quand je fus calmée, me tenait le bras et me tirait loin des gradins. Une fois loin de tout le monde, mon prof d'histoire s'est métamorphosé en un monstre avec une queue de lézard.

Il allait m'attaquer quand mes amis sont arrivés avec Mme Malsain. Celle-ci m'envoya un téléphone portable qui se transforma en un arc argenté. D'instinct, je tirai la corde, une flèche apparue et je la lâchais. La flèche s'encastra dans la poitrine du monstre qui s'envola en poussière. Mme Malsain discuta rapidement avec mes amis, je ne compris pas tout vu que j'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que mes amis devaient me protéger quoiqu'il arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le village des schtroumpfs**

Nous étions trop loin de chez nous. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers une gare routière. Marine prit des pièces dans sa poche et s'approcha d'une voiture noire très étrange. Elle parla quelques minutes avec le chauffeur et nous demanda de monter.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, je pus voir qu'il n'y avait pas un chauffeur mais trois chauffeuses. Dès que nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra en trombe. Les conductrices roulaient à vive allure et plus d'une fois nous faillîmes avoir un accident. J'étais trop terrorisée et trop malade pour demander des explications à mes amis.

En moins d'une heure, nous arrivâmes devant une maison dans un village entouré de forêt. Nous descendîmes de la voiture qui fila à toute allure après que Marine les eu payés. Je regardai la maison en question. Elle était plutôt grande avec des boiseries. Sur la façade, on pouvait lire : Aimire de Alcollnoge. Antoine me dit :

« - Bienvenue à Lacollonge ! »

Marine et Mélanie s'excusèrent et s'en allèrent. Antoine resta avec moi et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur de la mairie. Je due me présenter à la mairie comme nouvelle arrivante. A l'intérieur de la mairie, un grand homme barbu à l'air ronchon était assis sur un bureau à regarder un ordinateur. Antoine dit :

« - Alors, là Manon tu vas rencontrer la personne qui est en charge de garder les sang-mêlé en vie. Je te présente Monsieur Big D. »

A l'entente de son nom, Big D se redressa et dit :

« - Bien dit, le chevreau. Ce soir tu auras droit à du soda sans sucre.

Merci Monsieur D !

Bonjour la nouvelle, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Bonjour Monsieur D !

Bienvenue au village des sang-mêlé, Margot !

C'est Manon Monsieur D !

Manon, Margot c'est la même chose !

Manon, ne met pas en colère Monsieur D me dit mon ami.

Pourquoi ? répliquai-je, ce n'est pas un dieu que je sache !

Si justement s'en est un !

Quoi ? mais que ferait un dieu sur terre ?

D'habitude c'est pour frivoler mais ici c'est une autre histoire me dit Antoine. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Monsieur D dit :

« -Chevreau, emmène-la dans la salle d'à côté pour qu'elle voit la vidéo sur le village.

Bien, monsieur D ! »

Antoine m'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. La salle ressemblait à une ancienne salle d'école. Elle contenait encore les tables d'écolier et le tableau noir. Antoine me fit m'asseoir à l'un des pupitres et mit en route la vidéo. A la fin de celle-ci, il décida de me faire visiter le village tout en répondant à mes questions. Dans le village, on pouvait s'entraîner dans le gymnase, nager ou s'amuser sur le lac, faire du cheval ou nourrir les animaux de la ferme. La rue des Grands brûlés était consacrée aux forges, aux cuisines mais aussi à la laverie. La rue du Rire en parallèle à la rue de la mairie, était constituée d'un amphithéâtre et des arènes. Il me présenta également les différents quartiers. Il y avait près du lac, le quartier de l'eau où vivaient les naïades, les divinités de l'eau.

Nous fîmes tout le tour du village. Nous retrouvâmes nos amies dans le quartier des créatures magiques. Antoine me dit :

« - voilà, nous arrivons chez moi ! »

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Pourquoi mon ami vit-il avec les créatures magiques ? A la vue de mon étonnement, mon ami enleva son pantalon. Ce que je vis était inimaginable, à la place des jambes, il avait des pattes poilues et à la place des pieds, des sabots. Il me dit :

« - Je suis un satyre ! »

Marine et Mélanie m'entrainèrent dans la dernière rue. Chaque maison avait un signe particulier sur sa façade. La plus grosse avait un caducée. Mélanie se mit devant l'une des maisons et m'appela. Je me dirigeais vers elle et elle me dit :

« - Tu vois la tête de sanglier sur la façade ?

Oui, très bien Mélanie.

De quel dieu est-ce ce symbole ?

C'est le symbole d'Arès pourquoi ?

Viens par-là ! »

Mélanie se dirigea vers une fille assez grande, trapu avec des cheveux bouclés.

« - Amélie, dit mon amie, je te présente Manon. Manon, voici Amélie, la déléguée des Arès.

Bonjour Manon ! Tu es une déterminée ou indéterminée ?

Elle est indéterminée Amélie.

Tu dois l'emmener à l'une des maisons d'Hermès.

Nous allons le faire.

Alors on se voit au dîner ! »

Sur ces mots, Amélie partit en direction d'une des arènes. On continua la visite, je découvris que Mélanie est une fille d'Apollon et que Marine est une fille d'Athéna. On se dirigea vers l'une des grandes maisons. Mélanie me présenta Théo, le délégué des Hermès. Il me dit :

« - Bonjour, bienvenue dans l'une des six maisons d'Hermès, je suis Théo et tu dois être Manon !

Oui c'est exact.

Tu vivras dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que ton parent divin te revendique. La plupart des habitants de cette maison sont des indéterminés.

Merci beaucoup Théo. Au bout de combien de temps serais-je revendiquée ?

On ne le sait pas. Quand le cor sonnera, il faudra que tu suives tout le monde et manger avec nous à la table d'Hermès.

Ok j'ai compris.

Je vais te laisser t'installer et penses à mettre des affaires sous clés, il peut y avoir des vols.

Merci Théo. »

Tout le monde me laissait m'installer. Un des habitants de la maison me désigna une chambre. La chambre comportait trois lits et seulement deux d'entre eux étaient occupés. Il y avait des vêtements qui trainaient sur les deux lits. Je pris le dernier lit inoccupé. Je mis mon sac de cours dans le placard vide à côté de mon lit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis une erreur**

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis une demie heure que le cor sonna le dîner. Je descendis et suivais les autres de la maison. Le réfectoire était situé à côté du lac. Il y avait de nombreuses tables. La table consacrée aux enfants d'Hermès est immense. Il me semble même qu'il y en avait plus d'une. Je vis Antoine à la même table que celle de Monsieur D. Je constatais également que Madame Malsain était présente. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Marine arriva avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle me vit et vint me dire.

« - Madame Malsain est une créature magique. Elle est l'une des instructrices du village.

Madame Malsain est une créature magique ? dis-je avec étonnement.

Oui, c'est une gorgone.

Elles ne sont pas maléfiques normalement ?

Si mais Madame Malsain ne l'est pas. »

Marine me laissa et rejoignit sa table. Mélanie était déjà attablée avec les siens. Je m'assis avec les autres et Madame Malsain prit la parole.

« - Bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle venue. Je vous présente Manon Samuel. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi puis Madame Malsain reprit.

« - Demain, nous avons le jeu de piste en forêt comme d'habitude. Deux équipes s'affronteront pour récupérer la bannière cacher dans la forêt. Le lendemain, les entraînements reprendront. Bon appétit ! »

Tout le monde se leva et se rendit vers les foyers où ils jetèrent une part de leur assiette dans le feu. Je fis la même chose tout en priant que mon parent divin me revendique rapidement. En revenant à ma place, je trouvais une nouvelle assiette avec une part de pizza et un verre de soda.

Je mangeai tout en regardant les autres. A la fin du repas, je suivis les autres jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Les enfants d'Apollon firent un concert et à la fin tout le monde se dirigèrent vers leur habitation.

Je passai une nuit horrible peuplé de cauchemar. En me réveillant, j'espérais que les événements de la veille soit un mauvais rêve mais en regardant ma chambre et mes camarades de chambrés, je compris que cela était réel. Je me levais donc, me lavais et m'habillais. Aujourd'hui c'est le jeu de piste ! Chouette !

A l'entrée de la maison, Théo me passa une armure et une épée qui était un peu lourde pour moi. Mais j'avais gardé avec moi, le téléphone portable que Madame Malsain m'avait envoyé. Théo me dit :

« - Il faut que tu fasses très attention, pour l'instant, c'est la maison d'Athéna qui a toujours remporté le jeu de piste. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à d'autres maisons d'être nos alliées. On aura plus de chance de remporter le jeu de piste comme ça.

Merci Théo, mais l'épée est trop lourde.

Désolé, c'est la plus légère que nous avons.

Ok ! Comment reconnaîtrons-nous nos alliés ?

Ils seront de la même couleur que nous, c'est-à-dire en bleu.

Merci Théo !

Manon, un conseil ! Reste près de tout le monde nous te protégerons.

Merci. »

Théo rejoignit les autres. Après avoir mis mon attirail, je les rejoignis. Tout le monde se préparèrent à courir. Le cor retentit et nous commençâmes à courir dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières complications arrivèrent. Un monstre nous barra la route. Les enfants le mirent à terre en une minute. Je continue à courir en suivant Théo. Une nouvelle embrouille arriva. Des enfants d'Héphaïstos nous lancèrent des feux grecques. Sa explosa de partout, on se croirait à Verdun lors de la première Guerre Mondiale !

Cependant avec Théo, on continuait à courir en les évitant. On courait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus eu le contrôle de mon corps. Je continuais à courir, toujours plus vite. Au bout d'un moment de course, j'arrivais à la bannière. Au même moment, une enfant d'Athéna arriva, elle me vit, hurla et partie. Je pris la bannière dans ma gueule. Ma gueule ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais changé de forme. Je suis repartie vers Théo. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt au bout de quelques minutes, je remarquais que tout le monde m'attendait près à m'attaquer. Sans savoir comment, je me suis retransformée. Seulement j'étais en sous-vêtement. Théo me regardait d'un air triomphant car j'avais récupéré la bannière mais les autres me dévisagèrent. Mes amis apparurent et m'emmenèrent loin des autres. Madame Malsain est venue quelques heures plus tard lors du déjeuner au réfectoire pour parler avec moi, savoir si c'est la première fois que je me transformais. J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions et passais l'après-midi avec les autres à fêter la victoire des Hermès. Cependant la fête fut de courte durée. Une illumination se mit à briller au-dessus de ma tête lors d'une danse autour du feu. Seul Monsieur D reconnu le symbole et s'écria haut et fort.

« - Cette petit est une bâtarde d'Artémis. Elle a rompu sa promesse ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! »

Il était heureux mais moi je me suis sentie très mal. Tout le monde me regardait comme ce matin. Je suis partie de la fête sans parler à quiconque et je me suis enfermée dans la chambre de la maison dédié aux chasseresses d'Artémis.

 **Chapitre 4 : Je suis ce que je suis !**

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais tout rêvé. Mais non, je suis seule dans cette chambre dans la maison d'Artémis. Je suis allée au réfectoire. Tout le monde me dévisageait. Je me suis dirigée vers la table ayant le symbole de ma mère. Je ne mis ferait pas ! Ma mère, Artémis ! La déesse toujours vierge, enfin plus maintenant ! Dire que les autres sont mes cousins voire mes oncles ou tantes. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi moi ? Je prends mon assiette et la jetais dans le foyer tout en priant pour mes deux parents. Je retournais à ma table et mangeais toute seule. Après avoir fini, je partis au gymnase pour m'entraîner seulement c'était spécialisé pour se battre à l'épée ou à mains nus. Je sortis donc du gymnase et me dirigeais vers le plateau sportif que j'avais remarqué. Il y avait des cibles. Je me trouvais donc un arc et des flèches et tirais quelques coups. Ça me détendait ! A la fin de mon carquois, je me retournais pour chercher d'autres flèches et là j'ai aperçu mes amis qui me regardaient. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir s'excuser mais je leur dis.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, c'est pas votre faute !

Mais on aurait dû réagir et ne pas laisser Monsieur D se moquer comme ça, me dit Marine.

C'est vrai, tu as toujours été là pour nous et nous on t'a laissé tomber, dit Mélanie.

Je lui aurais bien mis mes sabots dans la figure. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à toi, s'exclama Antoine.

Mes amis, ça va aller. Je dois juste mis faire.

On est tous passé par là ! Ça a mis deux ans avant que je ne me fasse revendiquer, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit fait aussi vite, dit Mélanie. »

Mes amis rigolèrent avec moi. Nous nous sommes entraînés presque toute la journée. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.


End file.
